User blog:Ant1pr0t0n/Mother 3 Resources
Hello! It's Ant1pr0t0n here in my first blog post! What I want to do here is make a compilation of the best resources for the wiki articles about Mother 3 ''topics. If you feel I missed something major or a link is broken (or even grammar mistakes, if you so choose), just leave a message about it in the comments and I'll do my best to put it in. So, without further ado, I proudly present to you: excellent resources for the EarthBound Wiki editor in you! (And a warning before I start: '''most things listed that involve downloading stuff to your computer are large files', so make sure you're ready before downloading mounds of information to your hard drive.) Emulator *Visual Boy Advance **However, please note: just as the bottom of the webpage says, "The author is not responsible for illegal use nor is encouraging piracy." Legally, I cannot condone piracy or using this for illegal purposes either. **There are obviously other emulators, but this is one that I use and it explicitly makes some sort of statement against piracy. Game *Google **Obviously, I cannot legally provide a link to a ROM of ''Mother 3'', but I can link to Google. Just use common sense about what to search for to find what you are looking for. *Mother 3 Fan Translation **Likely, a copy you may or may not have of Mother 3 is in Japanese, which probably doesn't help you very much. Thankfully, Tomato and a group of other lovers of the ''Mother'' series spent countless hours making a patch for the game so that you can play Mother 3 in English. In lieu of an official English translation, this version is the one we reference. Maps *[http://starmen.net/mother3/walkthroughs/maps/ The maps of Mother 3] **There is one major link on this page, and that is the downloadable .zip file that contains all the maps used in Mother 3. **Another reason I suggest this is download is that it is helpful when used in conjunction with the Script, as seen right below this. Script *[http://earthboundcentral.com/m3script/ The text of Mother 3, in multiple pages] **Here is most of the text in Mother 3. The way the text is stored in the game is tied to the map it appears in (I think), and you already know that the maps are rather out of sequence themselves. If you downloaded the .zip file of the Maps, a general rule is that the 1 + the map's number is the block you want. To those who didn't, you may have a lot of searching to find what you want. *[http://local-static3.forum-files.fobby.net/forum_attachments/0022/9658/superscript_clean.txt A near-complete script of Mother 3] **This text file contains almost all of Mother 3 in one massive page. I should give a couple words of warning, though: here, there's less evidence on whether a line is actually used in-game or not, it misses a couple things like the final battle's text, and lastly that it makes EarthBound's script look straightforward in comparison. Sprites *[http://mother3.fobby.net/blog/2008/11/02/mother-3-sprites/ A link to both files of the out-of-battle sprites in Mother 3] **I previously warned that some downloadable files are large. The two of these together are MASSIVE. However, while a few sprites are a little...confused...(for example, the symbols like hearts and exclamation marks and whatnot that can appear above characters's heads is all in a giant mishmash), all the out-of-battle sprites used (and a few unused) can be found here. *[http://forum.starmen.net/forum_attachments/0001/7704/m3enemypics.zip Clicking this automatically starts the download of the in-battle sprites of Mother 3 to your computer, so think first before clicking] **Yeah. These are the in-battle sprites, and I couldn't find a link for them that wouldn't start downloading them to your computer automatically. **After all the regular sprites, the sprites for unused enemies without sprites appear. How can they have sprites but not have sprites? Easy; they're simply black boxes. Not really useful for many wiki pages, but interesting to note. Other Information *[http://handbook.fangamer.com/index.html#browse The fanmade Mother 3 handbook] **An excellent source of information. Frankly, I find this of better quality than official handbooks (like the error-ridden EarthBound Player's Guide), and certainly better laid-out and with more detail. If you want more proof they put tons of effort into this, check out their About page: they made all the clay models, the character images, the item images, the research, and 240 pages. I'd buy this in a heartbeat if I used credit cards and they weren't sold out... :( Regardless, you can still see it online. *[http://walkthrough.starmen.net/mother3/ The not-fully-complete Mother 3 walkthrough by Starmen.net] **While some parts near the end may be missing, this is still another excellent source (especially regarding enemies). *Completed Battle Memory **For those of other (myself included) that failed to complete the Battle Memory, this is a Youtube video of the completed Battle Memory. If you want the Battle Memory text on an enemy, you can find it by pausing the video when it gets to the enemy you want. *'[EDIT:' I forgot about the Debug Room, which can help you get to any point in the game to jog your memory. My recommendation, though, is that you create a new game and enter the Debug room as Lucas in his PJs walks down the stairs. It ensures that there are no flags you already set that could mess up what you're trying to do. For example, I once used the Debug Room to try and rescue Fuel at a point in the game after he was already rescued. Believe me, rescue attempts work a lot better when there's someone to rescue (but it wouldn't let me leave because he was still crying for help). Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 21:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC)]''' *[2ND EDIT:' I should also mention the translation of the interview ''Nintendo Dream has with Shigesato Itoi about the game that can be found here. There's some very good information in that interview... Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 22:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC)]''' *[3RD EDIT:' One of the best resources for editing was released rather recently! JeffMan of Starmen.net has made a program called "Mother 3 Funland" that gives you access to incredible amounts of data in the game (all you have to do is give it a ''Mother 3 ROM), including unused stuff like the Memory Snake key item and unusual sprites. My personal recommendation is the "Battle BG layer editor" in the "Graphics" section: the backgrounds from 179 to 18E are very bizarre. You can download the program in this thread on the Starmen.net forums. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 22:29, April 10, 2012 (UTC)] So, that concludes my first blog post about resources for the Mother 3 wiki pages. Again, if you have a change you want made, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do! ---Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 21:28, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Mother 3